The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may include a phase change member, which may be formed of a phase change material, for performing one or more particular functions. For example, a phase change memory device may include a phase change member for performing functions related to data storage.
In a semiconductor device that includes a phase change member, the contact area between the phase change member and a corresponding electrode may be substantially large. The structure may cause the drive current for the semiconductor device to be a substantially large, such that the semiconductor device may undesirably consume excessive power.
Specifications and/or limitations of the front-end-of-line (FEOL) member and/or the manufacturing equipment associated with the phase change member and/or the corresponding electrode may prevent effective reduction of the critical dimensions of the phase change member and the corresponding electrode, such that reduction of the contact area may be difficult. Therefore, reduction of the drive current and the power consumption based on well-known structures and processes may be difficult.